magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Xbox 360: The Official Xbox Magazine Issue 2
Issue 2 was dated November 2005 and was priced at £5.99 Access Launch night party - 1 page (16) :Xbox 360 is upon us! Tattoo 02 December on your arm and prepare for a very exciting late night. The world's greatest games are coming - 1 page (18) :The world's most damous game are coming to Xbox 360. Here's our pick so far... Lite or loaded? - 1 page (19) Which Xbox 360 package are you getting? The £210 bargain bundle or the power user £280 super deal? The same... but better - (22) :This year's hottest games are coming to Xbox AND Xbox 360 - here's why the 'premium' ones on the white box are best... Our man in Japan - Jonti Davies - (22) :Xbox 360 causes a stir at the annual Tokyo Game Show Halo movie - our plots revealed! - (28) :Who needs Hollywood? Here are our Halo movie story ideas... Download the future - (28) :We've seen the future, and its name is Marble Blast Ultra So you like my new pad? - (29) :Xbox 360's design manager Jonathan Hayes on the design of your hands' new best friend, the Xbox 360 controller. Make them faster! - 1 page (30) :Xbox 360's worldwide launch means we might not get one on launch day. Avoid disappointment - order it NOW! Sports Access: John Terry; Extrovert - 1 page (31) Green Light *Alone in the Dark - 2 pages (20-21) *Too Human - 2 pages (24-25) Features Welcome - 2 pages (4-5) Contents - 2 pages (6-7) Live Chat: Jazzy Jeff - 3 pages (34-36) :Producer, DJ and all round nice guy Jazzy Jeff tells us why he's so jazzed about meeting Xbox 360 and getting his hands on the launch games. Messages - 3 pages (38-40) Putting it all together - Gary Cutlack - 6 pages (44-49) :Okay, we've all got an Xbox 360, but can we set it up properly? We can now! Buzzwords Bingo - 4 pages (68-71) :Boast to your friends! Baffle the elderly! Welcome to our complete technical guide to Xbox 360. High-def solutions - 2 pages (102-103) :Three recommended Xbox 360 sound & vision systems to suit all budgets and living rooms. Played it... Want it! Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter - Dan Griliopoulos - 6 pages (52-57) Project Gotham Racing 3 - Gary Cutlack - 5 pages (58-60,62-63) The Outfit - Oliver Welsh - 4 pages (64-67) Reviews Make it happen... Plan it - 2 pages (108-109) :Your packed Xbox 360 events calendar for the month ahead Plan it - 2 pages (110-111) :Event reports and forward planning from the Calendar Play it - 2 pages (112-113) :Your full guide to this month's all-new movie-packed DVD... Play it - 2 pages (114-115) :Download the best of the new Xbox Live Arcade games - Geometry Wars: Retro Evolved, Jewel Quest, Outpost Kaloki-X, Crystal Quest Beat it - 6 pages (116-121) *Perfect Dark Zero - 2 pages (116-117) *Condemned: Criminal Origins - 2 pages (118-119) *Project Gotham Racing 3 - Gillen McAllister - 2 pages (120-121) Build it - 4 pages (122-125) *Tony Hawk's American Wasteland - 2 pages (122-123) *Project Gotham Racing 3 - 2 pages (124-125) Design a faceplate - 1 page (127) Adverts Edge Issue 157 - 1 page (96) Official Xbox Magazine - 1 page (104) Xbox World 360 Issue 33 - 1 page (106) Other Credits Community Editor :Ben Talbot Art Editor :Curtis Phillips-Cozier Reviews Editor :Dan Griliopoulos Operations Editor :Vanessa Hards Features Editor :Gary Cutlack Website Editor :Graeme Boyd Deputy Art Editor :David Jakes Staff Writers :Gillen McAllister, Chris Warr Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews